


A Field Of Sunflowers

by siliconpine



Category: The Traveling Wilburys
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sunflowers, Ukuleles, bob is smol, smol and grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siliconpine/pseuds/siliconpine
Summary: Bob hates being shorter than sunflowers.





	A Field Of Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a quote from incorrectwilburys on tumblr (mothi on ao3)  
> Bob: Standing next to sunflowers always makes me feel weak. Like, look at this fucking flower. This flower is taller than I am. This flower is winning and I'm losing.  
> Jeff: Wow, you are not ready to hear about trees

They had thought it was going to be a nice relaxing day. Well by they, Jeff actually meant the four of them minus Bob, who had grumbled about not wanting to come and hadn’t moved until George carried him to the truck. They were supposed to be relaxing amongst the nature playing mindless tunes on their guitars. (Or in George’s case, the three ukuleles he had brought)

And they had sat down amongst the field of tall wild sunflowers, waving lazily in the wind, and been ready to do just that.

Except somehow they had lost Bob. It was Tom who noticed first when he turned to ask Bob’s opinion on a chord sequence and did a hilarious double take when he realized Bob wasn’t there. Jeff would have laughed on the expression on his face but he was too busy being worried. Bob was always so quiet they hadn’t noticed him slipping off just now.

Which is where they are now. Roy is peering over the tops of sunflowers, hoping to catch a glimpse of a mop of curls depite knowing Bob isn’t tall enough. George is leading frantically, crashing through the tall plants with the grace of an elephant, while he and Tom are content to follow and make sure they don’t lose another Wilbury. 

Eventually they become aware of the sound of someone strumming a guitar, and George doubles his pace.

They almost run right into him when they finally find him. He’s sitting on the floor cross legged and leaning against one of the stalks which is somehow supporting his weight. (Come to think of it, Jeff doesn’t think he’s ever seen Bob finish a whole meal)

“Bob!!” exclaims George, and before he even has time to be surprised, George is pulling him up into a crushing hug. Bob stammers and blushes, then awkwardly pats George’s back while leaning up to whisper a reassurance in his ear. Eventually they pull apart and George glares at Bob, waiting for him to explain.

“Well, y'know, just a harmless prank,” at George’s blooming look of incredulousness he quickly backtracks, “ok maybe not so harmless, but look at these things. They’re monsters! They’re these tall, giant plants that make me feel weak, especially when all of you can see over them and I can’t unless I jump which is incredibly tiring and I don’t want to–” Jeff notices he’s rambling nervously now, just filling up the space, which is something Bob almost never does, and decides to help him out of his misery.

“Well then, it’s settled. Next time, we’re going to a forest. It’ll make you feel even weaker because there are these things called trees there, but at least it’ll be eaiser to find you.” Bob groans and buries his face in George’s shoulder, while everyone laughs, and all is concluded.

As they’re walking back, he sees George send Tom a sly look but doesn’t think much of it. One minute later, he hears a surpised yelp and turns around to see Bob being hoisted into the air by the two of them. There’s a moment of struggling before Bob realizes he can’t get down unless they let him down because it’s too high, so he let’s out a world weary sigh and accepts his fate. Everyone can see him hiding a content smile though, but they let him pretend. Two minutes into the walk later, he gives up the pretense of not enjoying it and let’s out a joyous yell.

“I’m on top of the fucking world!!” he laughs giddily and smiles down at George who grins back at him with so much love and affection in his eyes that Jeff is embarrassed to have seen it, feeling like he’s intruded on a private moment.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this all on my tumblr btw at https://siliconpine.tumblr.com/


End file.
